Changing Destiny : Past
by Fuyuhara Sora
Summary: Just some scrible on my mind, it's a naruto get neglected by his family one-shot, and his journey to find the purpose of his life, slight crossover. enjoy if you can... Actually, this is a challenge.


Okay, this is the first time i doing this. Now i know, it was very difficult to think and spend time to write a story in the middle of busy things.

I change this from challenge to a whatever thing i my head then type it and voila ! i warn you for bad grammar and the mistake in it.

This prologue inspired after i read many story.

The same character name and overall is inspired by them and some from them.

I don't know if must do disclaimer or not but, here it is.

**I don't own Naruto, it belong to it owner, the name and character in here are inspired after reading many Fan fic story, Thank you.**

if you find something like this '_~~~~X~~~~' _it means to separates beetwen letter and main story.

key :

"Talking"

_"Talking on Flashback"_

_Letter monologue_

_'Talking in letter'_

Ah... one more thing, this story is also inspired from The Stars' Whereabouts theme, Hoshi no Arika from U~mi.

So here is it, hope you like it. Forget to mention it's slightly crossover with Negima and Touhou Project. Not own it too, and it belong to their owner.

**Changing Destiny : The past is what makes a Future**

* * *

In the night time Konohagakure no Sato. Where a heavy thunder storm is already forming, making most of the villager slighty scared and worried. We know, in some movie, novel, or a fictional story, this weather is signified some sign about something was happened. It can be some bad things or a sad things. Well.. maybe that what was happening at this family right now.

In The Namikaze mansion, where known for their village leader Yondaime Hokage's home, a place where The Konoha Hero is live, and soon, it will be a place where a parent lose one of their child. From outside the mansion, some flash of lightning is illuminating a dark livingroom. Through the window, you can see some decoration that decking the room is getting loose, a table with empty food and drink's on it, a big cake that already chunked out, and a mountain present at corner room's making known that an arranged birthday party was already over. How do i know it was a birthday party ? ah... maybe i forgot to say there is a banner that said

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NAMIKAZE NANAMI AND NAMIKAZE

NARUTO

* * *

In another room, a figure that seems looking on something can be seen. From close, a candlelight that the figure hold is showing a straight red hair extended to the shoulders, heart shape face with an adoreable three scars each cheek that looked like a whiskers, and a sapphire mix some violet tint eye looking to a brown envelope with a word.

TO NAMIKAZE NANAMI

With a hope, she start to open it, maybe... maybe finaly she can get the answer for many question in her mind right now. She has already have a big one and she make it to be her goal for know all the answer, but now the list just getting more bigger. What happened to the mission her father give to them ? howcome arashi-nii fighting for his live in the hospital ? and where is her other nii-chan right now ? all of that question is something that she decided to put in her list, because it have a similar pattern since long ago,it involved her nii-chan, Naruto onii-chan. Perhaps, on the inside this envelope, can give the most wanted answer she search. Why is her brother changing, from a cheerfull loving family child, to cold and keeping himself from anyone. Then... with a long sigh she start to read it.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_Nanami, when you read this letter you must be know that i already gone, but before i continue i want to say,_

_Happy 12-th Birthday ! i hope all of your dream become true. I'm sorry for not celebrating it with you all. I must do something, and it is necessary._

_Now, if im not wrong, almost two years ago, after you create your own Jutsu, did you still remember when you asking me why i was changing and avoiding you all ?_

A memory where a blode hair 10-th years old boy is carrying piggyback an exhauted 10-th year red hair girl with a bandaged arm at dusk, is surfaced from her mind

_Well... with this letter, i will tell you how is my life from my own point of view. Maybe you can find your answer, because this letter is have my piece of mind, myself, and my sin._

_Eight years ago at the kidnapping incident, it was the first time i know what the words 'harsh reality' mean, i was weak, useless and the only thing i can do is only shielding you with my body. At that time i only think whatever happened, i must protect you because i am your brother_

___~~~~X~~~~_

" eight years ago..."

Another memory when a red haired little girl is crying in the corner room calling her brother, while a yellow haired boy getting punched, kicked, or tossed aside by a man that looked like a ninja.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_In my mind, i always say i won't let him hurt my Imōto, i have been punched and kicked over and over, i keep enduring and waiting, until i have a chance to grab a kunai from his holster and stab it to that man_

___~~~~X~~~~_

A guilty feeling once again reminding of her selfishness, she wants going to outside of the village that time, much to her brother disagreement. She just go and leaving him there, she didn't know that she was watched by an enemy ninja from other village, or being followed by her brother. What she know is her sight is suddenly dark and then... she have a big lesson that day.

___~~~~X~~~~_

_My point view of this world starting to change, there is no such thing as a ninja that loved or forgiven by their enemy. Once you messed with them, they will find way to messed you back. After that night, maybe you don't realize the villager eyes is become different to me, our parent start to changing too, kaa-san suddenly to be over protective about you, tou-san and arashi-nii san more busy and busy, while i... i was haunted by that kidnapper face, when light on his eyes dimmed staring on me... alone._

_I starting to know, the meaning what the villager says in my back, like " hey look, isn't he is big brother of the hero ", "that is yondaime-sama's second son ", or " aren't you little brother of Raimei Senko". I am a PERSON, not a walking TITTLE. From there i start thinking, maybe if i strong as them, the villager will recognizing as some one, and start calling my own name. I know, it's just... a desperated excuse in my mind that time_

_Then, i've been decided, for 2 years i study, training, practising, study, training, practising, with a goal to make the villager recognize me as Naruto, not a son of, not a brother of, but as NARUTO, a strong shinobi. And i always make sure that no one know my training, but sometimes, tou-san or arashi-nii appear from somewhere suprising me, well... after that, i just ignore it, be quiet, or leaving._

_With holding a jealousy i keep training, breaking my bone here, sprained my limbs there and yeah, i admit it, envied you, the one who always have kaa-san attention, having a special training, and almost get all what you wants ? sure i envied you._

___~~~~X~~~~_

She remember when sad, her mother always be beside her, she remember all of training that her familly give, and she remember many dress and toys that they always give, and she remember, this is her first day to make the question list about why her onii-chan seems always missing, not sticking with them anymore.

___~~~~X~~~~_

_Around that time, when we put in ninja's academy by our parents, i hope i can get a lesson and trained to be great strong shinobi. But after two weeks, my hope was good for nothing. All the subject that given is already i mastered from one year ago, even i capable doing the three gennin basic ninjutsu to the extend level. So, if this lesson just hindering me, why i must pay attention on it ?_

___~~~~X~~~~_

A soft giggle was out from her mouth when she read this part, a scene about her brother always sleeping when iruka-sensei explaining something, when he answered some question without opening his eyes, or when he looked angry after some teacher explaining what will they learn that day.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_One month after we attending academy, my patience already at the peak, i going straight to hokage tower and stormed to tou-san office, in there i demanding to be tested for becoming a gennin personally. At first, tou-san tossed it off guessing i just mad because the lesson was very boring. So i just challenge him to give me some questions THAT gennin in konoha can answer, i know if i say it with full determination, tou-san will considering it. After answering all the questions and some argument, he said he will let me to be tested if kaa-san is agree. I was laughing hard at those words, i tell him if all the gennin was need kaa-san agreement, why did he sitting in that chair._

_Of course tou-san not happy with that, then i remember in gennin test form, they need parental approval if something was happened to those ninja. After apologize to tou-san, i go to home and hope that kaa-san approve it without problem, but i was wrong. There is a squabbling beetween us, from that, i know why you don't put in gennin team instead attending academy with the others, kaa-san want us to grow up with have a normal childhood life like any child. After giving some piece of my mind and what i feel all this time, kaa-san finally give her approval, much to her dismay. On that day too, i was graduated to be a gennin, with an awry feel from our parent's._

___~~~~X~~~~_

Another flashback about when she recently back from the academy, she walking casually to the dinningroom but only getting a high tension situation at there where her father, mother and her two older brother seems tense, even two years old little harumi looked worried. A Konoha hitai-ate that in her second older brother forehead's only makes her confusion increase.

___~~~~X~~~~_

_After that, i become focus on training-mission-training-and mission, i didn't forget and always thanked kakashi-ojisan advice, "alyways look underneath of the underneath", and a hyuga girl that i don't know her name but seems always stuttering._

" ...Hinata ? "

_She said " i-i think, a-a good nin-ja, alwa-always mas-tering the ba-basic, first " something like that._

" yeah... that's definitely Hinata "

_About one year later, i pass on Chuunin exam and become one, i hope tou-san and kaa-san proud of me, but even when they said they it, why i feel nothing, not happy, not pride, just... nothing. I ask my self, is this what i want to feel all this time ? maybe... if i can do more, if i stronger then surpass them, i can feel what i looking for. Again... it's just an excuse, an easy way for me to run away from the truth that time._

___~~~~X~~~~_

At Chuunin final exam stadium in Sunagakure no Sato, where she, Arashi and her mother cheering for Naruto that at the time is fighting a kusa-nin. From other point of view, it was one-sided fight, that ninja from Kusa who three times older than her second older brother is getting trashed, throwed, and humiliated.

Another flash when all his family throwing suprise party and congrulated him, only to see the new promoted chuunin blonde silent and his eyes seems dulled for a moment, before he giving thanks and a smile that seems odd for her.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_Life as a chuunin is a big step for my goal, creating and mastering some jutsu what i achieved that time. The villager start call my own name, some recognizing me as one of the konoha ninja and strong one. It hardenning my resolve for keep study, need to know more, need to create more, and need to mastering more. From there, thirst of knowledge about to possesing my mind and i start to forget my prime goal, to feel what acknowledgement is like._

_Fending my self in my room or in the library all day is what to do when i don't have mission or stumped in my training. Tou-san who worrying about my new... hobby, want me to go somewhere out from the village and take some rest to refresh my mind. Of course i try to refuse it, but he said, " a great shinobi always have balance of mind, body, and soul ". Oh, and he don't want me to be a shut-in._

_With a great consideration i accept it, taking a day off, i planning go to Uzugakure ruins, former our kaa-san village. Kaa-san birthplace is rather... exotic. It's a great place for an adventure and the calm silent atmosphere was very relaxing, but the most amazing from that place is, you can find something that you never see, it's like a strange words, or an unidentified object. I can't tell you what exactly i found, but it was something that make a big change in my life, a new sensation that i get from many unknown things, or knowledge is make me excited. It make me want to know more and more again so i can satisfy the new thirst i recently discover. After stay for some days and bring everything that i can get, i decided to going back home for further research end experiment._

___~~~~X~~~~_

A soften eye and smile forming in her face, she was having a bad day that time, sulking and angry not even slightest finding her onii-chan for a half day, she decided for take a walk to the Hokage Mountain hoping there is quiet enough for becalming her. When the red haired brother complex arrive near at the Yondaime's head, her body freeze for a moment, finnaly she saw him. An anger mixed with happy emotion should be exploded from her, but because the sight that probably embedded forever to her head is what stopping from it.

A very rare sight of her Naruto onii-chan to do, under the moonlight, a soft breeze waving at blode hair, softening crystal blue eyes that gazing on the moon, and a sincerely smile formed in his face. She know that smile, it was a something he always give when he happy for her, something that make her believe she can do anything. Well... and because a rush of heat rising to her face... as ever before.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_after several days, my research progress having a slump. Chuunin access library can't fulfill the requirement to proceeding my project. The question is, where i can get a knowledge to fill it ? the answer is only three, stealing a scroll on forbidden section, become a jounin, or joining ANBU __to get higher access_. Stealing a scroll have a high risk, if i captured, my project would be exposed and i would be waiting in cell... is not an option. Become a jonin meaning to wait several years because the job need an experienced ninja... it's not an option too. So the last choice is the one acceptable, become an ANBU. Because joining an ANBU is an easy one, you just have a rank at least chuunin, a little skill on kenjutsu, maybe some medic skill, and have your own specialization.

_Again, when i request it to tou-san, he is angry. Tou-san said he can't keep it anymore and ask me what was my purpose, i'm just a seven years old, and in two month i will turnning eight years old, why don't i just going out with other children and playing with them, why i need to prove myself to this extend._

_There is only a desperate voice out from tou-san mouth, he is stressed, and it's just... it's just like he doesn't know anymore what to do._

_But, i just can't let my research go, it's my ambition, my new goal, my way to surpass them, the only fun that i can find when i success it. And i can't just let it go._

_I said to tou-san, i want to become strong, very strong to protect konoha, to protect my family, to protect my precious people. I know i'm just a seven years old, i know i don't have many friends but one thing that i very know, I WONT BACK FROM MY WORD ! I WONT BREAK MY PROMISE TO THAT PERSON ! because it's, it is MY NINDO !_

_I say it with passion, without hestitated, but this is one of my sin, because i know it very clear that most of those words is..._

_a lie..._

___~~~~X~~~~_

" ...Tou-san..."

A smiling face of minato can be seen at dinner table that time, and only a pride feeling that radiating from him. At the moment, he said " i'm glad to be a father, because i'm happy to know all of my child become my pride "

_~~~~X~~~~_

_Maybe... only with that way i can continue my research, and it's right, after several days, tou-san accepting my request._

_Life in ANBU is one way ticket to hell. I do many things that... any other children didn't do. One day you go with your team, and when you finish, you can be just alone, become the last piece from your team. But there is one thing that make me stay in ANBU, it's some kind feeling as needed by someone, to be relied, to relieved a mission has been success, and be grieved together if it failed._

_While performing job for two years in ANBU i starting to taste the fruit of my hard labor, many jutsu i developed and created, many seal being experimented and successfully created, and at that time, my name is more recognized not only by villages but also enemies, well... there is one village that considering me a threat because one of my mission when i was there._

___~~~~X~~~~_

Another memories when she play with all of her friends, a girl with pale blonde hair and green eyes nudge then pointing to look behind her. She saw her nii-chan walking to her place while reading a scroll and avoiding some rock on the road. She was happy and decided to ask, hoping he can play with her friends too like old times, but when she want to call him, someone man with a mask appear and talk to her brother, then he just... dissapear, with that masked person... leaving her there.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_Many people starting to avoiding me, they be wary of me, and frightened by me. Maybe because my behavior that they fear me, i was remind them by one of greatest traitor that konoha produced, one of the sannin, orochimaru. But i don't care anymore what they thinking about me, I start to keep away from them, from anyone, i just do what to do, they are nothing more than a normal civilian or shinobi that no worth for my time._

_From that time, i always request a solo mission, do anything alone, even when tou-san put me in a team mission, i just do a necessary thing so it's done faster._

_Funny isn't it ?_

_First, i want to be a ninja, a strong one so my family and the villager recognize me. I'm becoming strong one but not feel satistied with their acknowledgement. I join ANBU and become depended on team. Then, because they are fear of me, i just avoiding them, cut ties with them, forget them._

_Day by day went through like a river water's, they came then go. It was part of my child mind that i start to feel bored of it. Then i think, isn't this is the right path i choose up till now ?. Every advice that i get didn't make me relief, it frustrating, make me so emotional, fury, and confused. So, i decided to do the same thing like before, i run away again, escape from uncertainly feeling with occupy myself with experimenting jutsu._

_Days, weeks, then months pass through by same feeling that haunting me, somehow, it won't go even with busying my self, until one day, i meet her._

" Her ? "

A frown was formed in her face. She know she wont like this 'her' on the letter. But she must keep reading.

_It was a day when i doing my mission arround Hi no Kuni border's, i should know that the misson it self was an ambush because it have a little, too little information, but mission is mission, i hope it can relief some my boredom. And i was right there was about three dozen ninja or more, and they wore a Kusa hitai-ate. Well... their village have some... personal issue with me and they are quiet skilled too. Not want to be arrogant but, they are no match for me._

___~~~~X~~~~_

She remember this one, this is a day when she ask him about avoid peoples. A day before he go, she asking him to help her learning Rasengan. He was okay with it, and she was very happy. It's not like she can spending time with him, and you know what ? there will be only the two of them... she hope, something will be happening to them... not with the bad things.

Anyway, not only she complete the Rasengan, she even learn a kinjutsu called Kage bunshin, then creating her own jutsu, Ōdama Rasengan. And the most best thing is, she get piggyback ride from her onii-chan on way back.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_But it was my mistake for not finish them quickly, somehow, they are leading me to something like a big sacred tree. One by one they are fall to my hand, but the last ninja is doing something i never tought, he have some kind kekkei genkai that make a ninja somehow can't use chakra when he touch someone, the man called it 'kyohi chakra'._

_He explain to me that from the start, they know they can't win, so they will sacrificed them self for their tainted pride because of me. I know what will he do, a fact he already heavily injured and have too many exploding tags in his body confirming it's self exploding. At that time, i just feel... nothing ? i don't know but deep in my heart and my mind teeling me i will be okay. With one signal from that man, everything is become white._

_I feel something beetween hurt and torn, but soothing and ease at the same time, like someone telling me to don't give up because it will be okay after this finish. With anything to do, i just endure it, trusting my mind._

_When my eyes are open, i was in a room, it have a wooden ceiling, plain green tatami flooring, white shoji and fusuma separating it from the other rooms, typical traditional house room's. I tried to remember what the last thing i do, then, a shoji is sliding open._

_There stood two woman, one have Maroon eyes, straight pink hair reach to her shoulders, and the other one is have purple eyes, long blonde hair and a fox on her left shoulder._ _The two of them have an aura that they are a noble but not in bad way._

_The pink hair explained to me that i was unconcious bellow a sakura tree on her yard and bring me to her house. She start to ask me who am i and what happened. I just give her modified explanation so she don't aware too much, i still don't know if she was an enemy or allies. But, glancing to the other woman and find an amusement smile on her face, telling me that she know i was lying my story._

_After that, the pink haired tell me i can stay there until i can go back to home which i refuse because must back to my home quickly. Well... she have an... interesting way to make me stay there, after all, i'm just a child in her eyes._

_After we have... mutual agreement, i take her offer to stay, she ask my name and i give her only my first name, a soft laugh from her mouth and said this is the first time she heard someone named after a ramen topping, and she keep... teasing me. The blonde woman one is no more worse._

_When it's over, the blonde one said she want to ask some question only two of us, the pink haired agree, beside she tell her that she have to go. When the pink haired woman excuse herself to attend some impotant things, i ask her name, she only smile, i don't know at the first time why my heart beating so fast because of that smile, she looking to my eye and said one word before go._

_'Yuko'_

_After she leave us, the blonde start to giggling then telling me to call her Yukari, and the fox Ran. She looking me and say she know what really happend and assure me, they are not an enemies. She explained where am i, and how it happened. I just can say that i'm... not in Hi no Kuni anymore, i was in a far, far away from Konoha. Yukari tell me that she can bring me back home, and it have a lot to do. For a minute, i was thinking something different before i say it was fine so long as i can go back, i will be patient and do anything. But the next question that came from Yukari mouth is make me hestitant._

'_Do YOU really WANT to go BACK ?'_

_It was the same question that i think, do i really want go back to konoha ? to grasp that feel again ? whereas here, a place that new for me, where i can start over ?_

_I... i don't know_

_Maybe... this is a chance that kami-sama give to me, to be a children, to regain what lost, to know more about myself. But how about my family ? isn't they will worried about me ? somehow, deep in my heart say, so what ?_ _It's my right to be selfish and be happy right ?. Before i voice out my answer, Yukari said that i must think it more before i choose, i only nod because she is right, i'm in not mentally condition for it._

_One day, one week, then one month, i stay in there and i know, i already choose. I want to stay there._

_Every day i learn something new from them, Ran show me how to comfort many things, for a fox, she is kind like a mother. Yukari tell me a little prank and bad joke good for lighten up feeling, she is like a little sister, even she is the oldest among us. And Yuko, she teach me how to enjoy little things, sometime, she tell me to do something stupid, and many more. And we had a lot of fun that times. She is my light._

_Beside of her mischievous side, Yuko was very polite, and incredibly sharp mind. In other time, i ask her about our home, the ninja system, she just give me two words, 'True Peace' no more. Of course i was confused and ask her what it mean, she just giggling and tell me to find it by myself._

_Another thing that make me attracted to Yuko is something in her eyes. It make me reminding of my self, the eye of a person who question of the purpose themself, the eye of tired person, and the eye to need prove themself._

_I always try to make her happy, to distracting her from sadness, to make her amazed with my skills, and without realizing it, i have a... crush to this pink haired woman. I know it's just a childlish crush, i know Yuko just thought me as a child, a little brother, no more. But no matter what, i just love her. Maybe, someday i will tell it to her, even if she is married to some one. As long as every day continue like this, as long as i can with them, i will protect it from everything._

_But kami-sama is not permitted it_

_Something... happened, and when opened my eyes, i was on the same big sacred tree, only i had been fall, same place with many burnt bodies, same Kusa-nin Hitai-ate in my foot, but not the same torn feeling in my heart. Why she do that ?, There must be another way !, i can't accept that !, i WON'T accept that !_

_After sometime, i decided back to report the mission to tou-san . Of course, my life on Yuko place didn't out from my word, it seems, the time i spend on there didn't change in here, and keep those fact for myself. Tou-san asking me what whappened to me and i seems lost. Maybe you too already noticed something changed from me Nanami, yeah, tou-san ask me the samething. I just shrugged it off, too tired of it._

___~~~~X~~~~_

She cringed on this part, her right hand unconciously touching her left cheek. A day she never expected to be happen. It was at night time, her onii-chan just recently come back. When she approaching him, she was shocked. Some things about him is changed, he look older than before, a dead blue eyes changing from a crystal saphire one, and maybe it's just her eyes that she saw Hito dama from his back.

She asking him what happened, but he tell her to move away. She keep pestering, forcing him to answer her, not realizing his hand already rise and then, he slap her. Make her mind blank. She just freeze in there, not aware he just passing her. Until he stop and murmuring words sorry for snapping like that, and continue to walk.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_I am starting aware what i have become, my power increase four times than before, my mind more fast to processing, and things more clearer to see than before. Maybe if i never been going to that place, i must be already jumping here and there, feeling excited what is this power. But i just don't care anymore, i just don't want to do anything. In my mind, there is only stood one question. Was she didn't happy those times ?_

_I know you all worried about me that time, i was appreciated with what you all did, but my mind just blurry, still won't accept what she did. I was angry, why she was think so little about herself. She was beautiful, so kind with anything, her mischievousnes always make me ease, her sharp mind is amaze me. I remember, the conversation with her about ninja system. Then realization came to me. Is that what she want to achieve, is that her reason ? to gain a 'True Peace' ?_

_If i can angry about it, i already destroying anything that near me, but i can't. Because i even didn't know what that words mean in the first place. Then a new goal was listed in my mind that day, I was kind of happy of it, to knowing the meaning of that words is like another memento she give for me. It's time to move again._

___~~~~X~~~~_

She was shopping for dinner with her little sister on the market. It was a week after that night. When she meet one of her friends Sakura, she saw him, her onii-chan, smiling while carrying a big scroll. It was like a winter came to her when he greetings with his still dead blue eyes, but the warm smile he gave is melting all the coldness that day.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_I keep searching again and again. Books, tablets, scrolls, sutras, libraries, ruins, forbidden places, kages, sannins, sennins, mikos, monks. Many of them i search, visited, and asked, they have their own mind, i try going to the sacred tree ad hope i can go back. But the place is nothing more except a barren land._

'_Maybe, i must ask kami-sama it self'_

_It, was the words that make me little loose head. Well... if shinigami-sama can be summoned, why kami-sama can't be right?_

_I start to make a project, that is how to summon kami-sama. It was a difficult year for me, many experiment and time was wasted, it's because too little information about 'how doing' than 'if doing'. There is too many rumour about it, from possibility of summoning Megami-sama, to salvation of Jashin-sama._

_There is... one way... more like one place that i can get the needs. But it's too risky for me, maybe i can go, but i can't back, and the possibilities is a twenty five percent. I decided it will be my second option. I will be going with the first choice. Resurrection. Someone says a dead people is more knowledge on life problems, because they has seen everythings._

_While Edo Tensei is the only resurrection jutsu right now, it require a sacrifice and i won't do it, no more human sacrifice in front my face. I decided to deepening my knowledge in Iryō ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and Gishikijutsu._

___~~~~X~~~~_

Another high tension atmosphere formed in her village, she already heard that everybody in konoha is talking about him. They think he already gone insane, trying to revive the dead, it was impossible they said. Some ninja who know Edo Tensei was aware and afraid that they will be the one who sacrificed. Many rumour and bad words about her second older brother is reaching to her ears. But the most hot topic is the Yondaime Hokage is lost to his own son.

It was true, because she was there when her father asking to confirmed the rumour, she was there when her father forbade onii-chan to continue the research and she was there when her onii-chan challenge his father, Yondaime Hokage, the one wo considered most strongest ninja on third greatest ninja war, for approval of his research and experiment. Her father accept it and he... lost. The fight is lasted one hour, but to her is like a year. It was full speed, stealth, and power fight. Some times, she even can't see them, but the sound metal on metal clashing still can be heard.

While her father have his signature jutsu, the Hiraishin. Her second older brother have something that surpassed not only his father, but her first older brother special jutsu Raisekka. He name it Kyo Sei, a modified special jutsu after the two older blonde. Surely, a minute after his winning, he's fainted, but a win is a win. It was a mind blow for her family, just how stronger is he when they become grown up.

_~~~~X~~~~_

_With constant using kage bunshin, stealing, reading, and gathering for any information, in some months it was completed. Shōdoku shi no jutsu. One jutsu that can bring back the dead without human sacrifice, one jutsu that shaking world of Iryō nijutsu. The one explaining how is Rin-obasan came back to life._

_Four weeks coma is nothing for me, as long as my question can be answered. My hope was rising, finally, after this time, i will be know it. Of course even the smallest information from Rin-obasan is precious to me, afterall she was dead, she must be meeting with kami-sama itself isn't it ?_

_But..._

_Even those months, those pains, those fears, those haunted days, can't even compared with what her answer after i ask those seven words, seven simple words, that have unlimited possibilities. Do. You. Know. What. True. Peace. Is ?_

_Her answer ?_

" Sorry, i don't know "

'_Sorry... i... don't know'_

_I was laughing hard that day, is that supposed to be a joke ?, some one who has been DEAD must be meeting kami-sama it self right !? at least, she know why i resurrected her right !?_

_A negative shook from her make me anger, what was this, is my life is just something to be wasted ?_

_Enough._

_Why i seek it in the first place so that i will be hurt in the end._

_I just have to running away again like before right, escaping again, forgetting it, i'm still have many time to be spend. After all, i AM a CHILD._

_Then, i see something on table beside me, a necklace, a blue crystal little butterfly necklace. It was hers, another memento she give to me. Another thing that telling me our time in that place is real. Something that remind me to cherish life, and enjoy little thing. A treasure that woman entrusted to me. My admiration. My love. My light._

_No, i won't give up, i won't run away again, even i have to die, i will FIND the answer. And that's leaving my other option._

_The second option._

_Well, thats all i can tell you._

_And now, Nanami, like i write in the first time when you read this letter i must be already gone, so once more. Happy Birthday, please protect our family, our home konoha, because i believe, and i know, you will become Hokage. And one more thing, please don't looking for me, because i already not in this world._

_Your onii-san_

_Namikaze Naruto_

* * *

...

...

Silence

There is a lot things that she need to take. It's true this letter is answered most of her question, but like a double edge sword, this letter too causing many new question. Is he not happy with us all this time, with his family ? or did he hate her, because all of this starting from her ?

But one thing she know what to do

" Stupid... idiot... isn't he himself saids that 'a family need help together' ?, so why didn't tell us your problems all this time?"

A fire determination blazing on her blue-violet tint eyes

" I will find you... i will bring you back here, even if i have to break every bone in your body ! I DON'T CARE IF YOU NOT IN THIS WORLD ANY MORE ! I. WILL. FIND. THE. WAY ! ... and that, is a promise... Onii-chan "

* * *

In the morning, the sky was clear, the weather is sunny as if the storm last night never happened. Now we move to nearby place. In The Hokage Tower, from the window we can see a shape something white and yellow on the top from the back. If you look closer, it forming a person, someone with yellow hair wear white cloak with kanji words 四代目火影 ( Yondaime Hokage). He is no other than Namikaze Minato, village leader of Konohagakure no Sato.

Leaning his forehead on the sidehands he start to thinking again about the recent event last night, his oldest son is injured, no, more like half-dead. Arashi is one of his child's pride, he is one of talented ninja that have the will of fire to protect konoha and his love his family. One night, he feeling the tug Hiraishin kunai he gives to Arashi. When he got there, he saw something that make him broken, a team that considered best of the best was punctured, broken here and there but the worst is, there is stood his son, blood soaked and covering his body, without thinking long, he use Hiraishin and send the to hosplital. Seeing fighting for his life on hospital was an exploding bomb to him, his wife nearly go to hunt and kill whoever do this to his son. He ask to kakashi who did this but the report his student give, only make it worse.

" _It's Naruto, Minato-Sensei "_

It take his full strenght for stopping Kushina before she make him crippled. He should be already presuming it involved his second son. His demeanor, his sudden request on this mission, and his excitement when he accepted it. He just pressume it's because his birthday, but he knows more than anyone, Naruto only feel excited when he test his experiment or jutsu. After calming kushina, he ask once again to his student to give a full report. And Kakashi says.

" _The mission was success, everything is going smoothly until somehow on the way back, Naruto is replacing himself with Kage Bunshin but dispelled by an accident, Arashi start looking for him, when we find him, blood already soaked on two person, one on Arashi's body and the other is on right hand's Naruto. We assuming Naruto is the one attacked Arashi, after that i command tori to take Arashi back to near place for treatment while the rest of us engaging Naruto. I want to summon you Minato-sensei with your kunai in Arashi's pocket, but we are underestimate him and the result, we lost badly, he is escaped and nobody in our team is capable from trying to stop him anymore. After that, maybe one of us is succeed throwing your kunai from Arashi's pocket and summoning you. From there you know what happened sensei "_

He still don't believe it, is Naruto already falling deep to the darkness so that he attacking anyone who blocking his ways ? Is he going to be another Orochimaru ?

More and more bad thought running on the blonde haired father. But a sound door opened loudly and a blur red headed wake him up from those thoughts.

" Otou-san ! Otou-san !"

With a sigh he answer " What is it, Nanami ? " his first daughter is always like a sun in his family, always cheer and happy, making everyone around her to feel little ease. A face that telling him she found a big treasure is written clearly plastered.

"Otou san, i might be know where onii-chan is going to " she said, a big grin is still planted on her face.

His eyes widen at her words "How ?" a slightly hope and relief filling his heart, he finnaly can tracking and finding his enigmatic son. He knows Nanami words can be trusted if it involving her 'Onii-chan'. The twins have a very close relationship, while the older have a soft spot for the younger, said the younger have full crush on the older one. He just assuming it's just a child crush, but it more and more becaming on alerting rate.

" This, Onii-chan put a riddle on his present, it telling me to find this message " a plain brown envelope presented to him, on the surface written for his daughter, and from how to write it, this is his second son writing.

With no more waiting, he open the envelope and start reading the content.

Nanami watch her father reading the same letter she read last night. His expression is changing like her, from guilt, amused, sad, anger, hurt then pity. He stop reading it for a moment before a shock and realization written in his face. "No-no way"

Bingo.

She knew telling her father about this will leading to something, more likely to... a place. It was confirmed when his father muttering two words that will make big impact to her life.

"Mundus... Magicus"

A grin on her face telling her where to start it.

* * *

**_~meanwhile~_**

_*I don't know many good OST but i suggest you play – Soredewa Mata Ashita by Asian Kung-Fu Generation_

Pain ...

All of his body feel pain...

What happened ?

Is he failed ?

Or did he success ?

Opening his eyes, he raised up his body slowly and began to adjust to what he saw around him, he saw many big buildings, including a tall tower in red and white.

"... "

There isn't slightly expression shown in his face.

Still with an eyes that devoid any emotion, he start to walk slowly to the edge then looking down and saw many people and a moving... metal box ?

He saw them for some minutes before he thinks it's weird, because what the tablets says didn't matched. Closing his eyes he start to feel the peoples energy's around him. They have normal Chakra for civilian. Is the tablet wrong or he end up in another place ? because it says the jutsu will throw him to World of Magic, not a-

Then it hit him " I see..." muttered the blonde. A realization of a possibilities arrive on the other world.

" I'm on the Old World"

Looking to the sky he let out two words as a sign of new adveture to find his answer.

" Mundus Vetus"

* * *

There we go.

Here some OC in this story are :

* 波風七波(Namikaze Nanami). The third child of Minato and Kushina, she is their first daughter and the youngest of the twins. Nanami is from word Nana (seven) and Nami (wave), she have straight red hair, blue with violet tint eyes, slightly tan skin, Her personality is total opposite of Naruto, as a child, she in arrogant because her status, but it changed to happy, caring, and very kind but getting tsundere when with Naruto. From the start, she was very hated Naruto. But after the kiddnapping incident, she have a big, crush on him, well, kind like brother complex, a BIG one. She is very secretive for her crush, she will deal it personally with some people who know about it, her method are... unique, from blackmailing, threatening, lying,... etc. like in the canon anime, sometimes she is brash, loud, and an idiot, but in this story, that's just a facade, it's her way for make people happy and at ease.

* 波風嵐 (Namikaze Arashi). The oldest of Minato and Kushina child yeah, his name kinda used many times, and Arashi mean Storm. He is kind a neutral character here, always think his family and konoha, always supporting them. The people around him think he is a sadist, but Arashi himself not aware of it. He have a stalker, and it's Anko. He won't interacting with naruto very often. Beause of his strenght, he often to be take mission in outside konoha and deepening relationship intervillage. His appearance is almost carbon copy of Minato, only have very dark blue eyes and slightly round face. Mean while Minato have Hiraishin, he have modified version of it, using the Jutsu Shiki inside his sandals, he use slightly lightning element to use high level Shunshin between chakra in air then perform 雷光石火 (Raisekka), it mean lighning step or Flint fire lightning. Have tittle 雷鳴閃光 (Raimei Senko).

* 波風春海 (Namikaze Harumi). The youngest child and second daughter of Minato and Kushina. Harumi name is from 春 (Haru) mean Spring, and 海 (Umi) Ocean, yeah, their family based on weather and ocean, so why not ?. She is like mini Naruko, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, light tan skin, and love heart shape face. She is very rare to show her expression, you can consider it like a kuudere character. For a child, she is very intelligent but always faking it by her innocent look and voice. One day, her smart brain was red-handed by Naruto then he test her and very impressed, he considered her as (Kinpatsu no Nara) "a blonde Nara", from that day, she have a soft spot for him, but thats her secret. She always think her family is weird, but never spoke it because she love them.

jutsu list :

雷光石火 (Raisekka) lighning step or Flint fire lightning

Arashi signature jutsu.

虚精 (kyo sei) void dash or Precision imaginary

Naruto version of Hiraishin.

消毒死の術 (Shōdoku shi no jutsu) Art of disinfecting death or sanitizing death

This jutsu is what naruto use for resurrect Rin.

次元跳躍の術 (Jigen chōyaku no jutsu) Dimensional art of jumping

This is what naruto use for jumping to Mundus Vetus.

I already too tired, and not used to using details, so

Ciao


End file.
